Symphonic
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: Caskett fluff. Something wakes Beckett in the middle of the night and she can't help but want to share it.


**Disclaimer: Castle is not mine. I'm really poor.**

**A/n: Okay so this is almost like my apology to everyone that reads my stuff. I haven't been updating anything much lately and I just wanted to say sorry. And that I'll be updating shortly. Enjoy some short fluff.**

It's the low rumble and the soft splat of raindrops hitting the windows that begins to pull at her. A flash of lightning illuminating the bedroom for a brief second, just long enough to cast a quick ominous glow across the occupied mattress.

Barely a disturbance at all but enough of one to cause a stir beneath the blankets. The rustle of fabric falling into the symphony beginning to crescendo outside. A storm is beginning just as she wakes, the reason why her body shifts closer to the warmth radiating from the other side of the bed. She doesn't open her eyes, fighting it until another flash lights everything up and then she's blinking.

It takes but a moment for her to realize what woke her. The sound of thunder bringing a lazy smile to her lips. She stays buried in the softness of their bed with Castle sleeping next to her, just listening and waiting. Each crash grows louder as the rain hits harder and after just minutes, it's no longer satisfying to just listen. She wants to see.

Beckett pushes at the blanket, bunching it between her body and Castle's, hoping he won't wake when she slips away, thinking maybe the fabric holds enough of her body heat to fool him. But his hand is already sliding heavily over her, fingers pressing into her back, his breath hot against her forehead when he mumbles something that sounds like 'soft'.

She considers waiting it out, knows that he won't remember any of this if she stays in his hold just a little while. But her body is humming, energized from the electricity the storm is generating and she can't stay still. Instead of pulling away - abandoning his warmth for the cool air - she burrows closer and buries her nose in his neck. Waking him slowly with soft kisses to the underside of his chin, nipping at his jaw, squeezing his side at just the right spot to make him squirm against her.

"Hey," Another gentle press of her mouth, this time to the corner of his. "wake up."

He grumbles. He does that. Much like a child protesting the need to get up for school and she finds him adorable. She can't help it. It's early, he's tired but she doesn't give up. Gives his side another squeeze and slides her hand up his ribs.

"Babe, c'mon." There's no reply.

Not a verbal one. But the lightning is almost a constant and she watches his nose scrunch in distaste at the idea of anything but sleep. Her writer. Such an eloquent man.

Her smile disappears with a kiss to his shoulder. She lets her mouth linger there for just a few more seconds, taking the time to just breathe him in. A small nip of his skin just because she's feeling a little playful and he retaliates with a lazy pull of her hair.

"Sleep, Kate." But she doesn't. She can't now. And not even the way he smooths his hand down her back is going to change that. Even if it does feel heavenly.

"Castle."

"Beckett." He's whining. His eyes still closed, brow pinched and the beginnings of a pout taking over his mouth. She can't resist, has to press her lips to his, drag her tongue over them and taste that pout.

It does the trick. Has him responding, finally accepting the possibility of being awake at whatever hour it is. His hands making their sleepy descent and lazily mapping her, one sliding over her hip to pull her closer. She almost forgets, almost gets lost in the heady taste of his tongue against hers and the press of his hips but the loud crack of thunder breaks them apart, reminds her. She keeps him close, keeps his lips within millimeters of hers just in case she has to _convince _him.

Breaths mingling, she steals another kiss. It's softer this time but no less potent. Her heart accelerates in her chest, body warming when she feels his palm against her cheek. Gentleness in his touch as their mouths part and a softness in his eyes as he finally opens them.

Her toes press into the top of his foot, sliding up and hooking around to the back of his calf. Getting a little tangled in his pant leg, she smiles and flattens her hand against his neck. Eyes locked with his, the dark of night only a brief obstacle. It pulls in her chest, the way it's so easy to be with him, to love him.

And she knows he isn't going to be upset that she woke him up, that it's some awful hour of the morning because he's woke her many times for silly little things. Endearing things. Moments she'll never forget. She smooths the lines of his brow with her thumb and he's content by the time she drags her finger down his nose, rests it against his lips. He kisses the tip and she murmurs his name. He's no longer grumbling at her and it's time.

"Watch the storm with me." The soft words are punctuated with a loud clash followed immediately by another bright flash and low rumbles. Almost as if she timed them perfectly. And she feels his soft laugh, the shake of his chest.

"You want to watch the thunderstorm?" It's the way he asks that tells her she's officially won this little battle of wills. He asks as if he's in awe of her, a hint of wonder lacing each word, tangling around the syllables.

She doesn't even answer. Doesn't need to. He knows. He waits her out though, waits until she's almost second guessing herself and then he pushes a piece of her hair back, already pushing up on his elbow.

Her body misses his touch as soon as he's sitting up and scrubbing his hands down his face but she wants to watch the rain, wants to watch the sky battle it out and break apart. She can't sleep without it. Somehow addicted to something as simple as the weather.

It's just thunderstorms. She loves them and now she doesn't have to watch alone.

Despite all the protest, Castle is the first one out of the bed.

"I'll make the hot chocolate." He doesn't sound as sleepy anymore. They've done this before. Watched the rain make tracks down the glass and the lightning cast spiderweb patterns across the sky. She's never woke him up for it but there's a first time for everything.

It doesn't take long for them to be cuddled in front of a window, her back to his chest and mugs sitting on the floor. Hands entwined and eyes looking out. She drops her head back against his shoulder, sighing softly as he plays with the ring on her finger. They listen quietly to the loudness of the rain slapping the windows and the thunder booming, talking softly when the words come. Mostly nonsense or him excitedly rambling in her ear, counting between claps of thunder like a child.

But one particularly loud boom has her body jerking against his and her heart slamming in her chest and she doesn't know who starts laughing first. Not that it matters because in seconds they're both shaking with it, chuckling and giggling like a couple five year olds. Although, kids don't really nuzzle each other or whisper 'I love you' when the laughter dissipates.

His mouth nudges her ear, pressing a kiss over it and she melts back into him. This is better than sleeping and just by the way he twirls the ring on her finger and hugs her tighter, she knows he's thinking the same thing.


End file.
